1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smartphone and an external micro projector, more particularly, to an external micro projector capable of being connected to a smartphone conveniently and being manipulated by a smartphone conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the projectors on the market are too bulky to carry and are only suitable for use in a fixed place, such as a meeting room or a living room. The now existing projector phones were all in the all-in-one form when they first appeared. After the projection function is added, the phones become thicker which causes an unpleasing appearance and a cumbersome look.
It is therefore very important to provide a smartphone and an external micro projector thereof so as to resolve the problems of the prior art.